For Change
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: Pinkie pie gets teleported to the Sonic X universe. She befriends Shadow, who was not very found of her untill some things happen. Read, review, etc.


I wanted to separate this into many chapters, but I'm too lazy. Enjoy!

Shadow walked though the deserted planet, plain dirt hills and rocky mountains covered it all. It used to be a once peaceful utopia, full of research and discovery. But now it is all a war zone that was full of action, but was put to rest when he destroyed an entire fleet out of sheer anger and revenge for killing the last standing pilot of the Resistance. He was now all alone and had left rouge with a chaos emerald. Two days pass. Being alone in a desolate wasteland gives you a lot of time to voice your thoughts... Even though no one was around to hear them. One day, shadow herd something strange coming from an abandoned ship. He stared at the ship. Suddenly, it disappeared. "What the..." He stood puzzled.

" great job Twilight!" Rainbow glared at her furiously. The Mane 6 were at Sweet Apple Acres, testing a new teleportation spell. Ever since Twilight got her wings she had been practicing stronger and more advanced Magic. Her friends were most worried for her. But Pinkie Pie always enjoyed when she tried out new spells. Even if they were dangerous. What appeared in front of them was the same abandoned ship." How you going to send it back now?" Applejack asked, slowly walking towards it. "I'll just use the same spell." She rolled her eyes. "maybe if you can teleport other things here, you could teleport a pony to somewhere else."Fluttershy thought aloud. "Ooh, ooh! I'll go!" Pinkie jumped around excitedly. Her friends looked at her. "But pinkie, we might not be able to teleport you back." Rarity said with concern. "I promise you, I'll find my way back!" Pinkie pie beamed. "Well... It's worth a shot." Twilight agreed. Pinkie pie stood in front of her. Twilight's horn started to glow. Pinkie pie was now surrounded by twilight's magic. "See you all soon." Those where pinkie pie's final words before she disappeared into nothingness. "Goodbye pinkie. Don't get in trouble." Twilight saluted her.

Shadow saw the glowing once again, only it was brighter that before. A small explosion-like sound was herd. "I guess I should go see what happened." He mumbled. What shadow saw in front of him was a pink, pastel, candy-colored pony. When the dust cleared pinkie pie saw the black and red hedgehog in front of her. She beamed widely. "Himynameispinkiepiewhoareyouandwhyareyouall alone?" She spoke so fast shadow couldn't understand her. This fast talk annoyed him right off the bat. "Whoa! Slow down!" He yelled. Pinkie pie stopped. "Oh sorry!" She giggled. "Sometimes I talk a little too fast. My name is pinkie pie. What's your name?" She asked. Shadow was stunned. A talking pony? No way. (Am I dreaming?) He thought. He looked back at pinkie. "Shadow." He mumbled. "That's a cool name! Hey, you want to be my friend?" She bounced around, ecstatic. Shadow groaned slightly. "Sorry pinkie pie, but I don't do friends." He turned and started to walk away. Pinkie pie followed him. "Too bad, you're my friend now!" She smiled. Shadow sighed. ( Well, at least I have someone to talk to.)

"so my friend teleported me here and that's about it." Pinkie was explaining how she got onto this world. Shadow looked at her questionably. "But no one can teleport without a chaos emerald." He argued. Pinkie cocked her head. Then smiled. " Well, my friend is an alicorn, which is like a unicorn and a Pegasus mixed into one." Shadow nodded slightly and kept moving forward. (How could those mythical creatures be real?)

"Oh, and about those emerald things," she continued," Are they powerful?" Shadow scoffed at her statement. " They're only the most powerful gems in the world." He muttered to himself. Pinkie giggled. " Really? Because in my world, the most powerful things in my world are the Elements of Harmony!" She took out her own element and showed to shadow.

"By the way, Unicorns can just levitate objects and teleport. Unless they study more advanced magic." Pinkie thought about this. Shadow looked out and over the still plains of desert. (Why do I have to be stuck with her? I liked it better when I was alone.)

"What you thinking about?" Pinkie pie suddenly spoke. "Do you know how to get off of this planet?" She spoke casually, starring off into the distance. Truthfully, shadow didn't really know how to get off the planet. He just wished he wasn't here with pinkie pie. "No. I don't. But we will soon. And we won't have to see each other again." Pinkie frowned at his statement. "What? But I would want to see you again. Shadow turned to her. " Well I don't!" He yelled, and speed off.

Pinkie pie, determined not to leave a friend behind, ran after him. After for what seemed like an eternity, shadow had to stop and rest. He leaned on a medium sized rock. " Finally, peace." He sighed.

"I'm back!" Pinkie grinned widely. Shadow jumped. "Ugh! Why are you following me?!" Pinkie just laughed at him. " Friends don't leave other friends, silly!" Shadow rolled his eyes. " Right." Then, it started to rain.

" Rain? But but never ra-" "acid rain!" Pinkie yelled. They both started to run. "We need to find shelter!" Shadow shouted over the thunder. Pinkie pie had to think fast. She quickly gathered some sticks and rocks. She dug a open hole in the ground and sheltered it with a rock. " You'll be safe in here!" She hollered to shadow. Shadow ran into the makeshift shelter.

"Comfy?" Pinkie smiled. Shadow was suprised to find it quite comfortable. Pinkie pie sat down at the entrance,still being rained on. "Aren't you coming inside?" Shadow asked her.

"no. I have to protect you." Shadow was taken aback. (She wants to protect me?) He thought. He couldn't speak. "Oh, and here" she tossed him a bag full of sweets. " Sorry it's not healthier. I usually carry around candy and cupcakes." (Now she's giving me food?) This made him more shocked.

When he finally recovered, he replied"thank you." No problem!" Pinkie beamed back at him. She turned back around to the desert. Shadow decided to try a cupcake. He took a bite and, surprisingly, it was really good. He ended up eating half the bag. Then, he fell asleep.

When he awoke, he noticed that pinkie had fallen asleep in he rain. It was still raining. Shadow crawled to the entrance. " Even a pony like her needs some rest and protection." He said to himself. So shadow carefully scooped her up in his arms and put her in a corner. She and shadow slept close together.

Pinkie pie woke up and saw that someone moved her inside. She looked at shadow. She smiled sweetly and fell back asleep.

The next morning, shadow woke up hearing a sound. He looked over at pinkie. She was still there. He crawled out of the hole. In the distance, he saw rouge's plane. Without a thought, he raced tward it. Rouge saw Shadow. " Shadow?" Their eyes met. "Where have been?" She asked. " I've looked for you for days!" Rouge complained. " I've been..." He looked back at pinkie pie's shelter. "Busy." Rouge rolled her eyes. " Do you want to come with me to another planet? I believe it's where the traders went." Shadow nodded. "Yeah. But I have to handle something. He raced back to the shelter. Using the dust, he wrote a message to pinkie.

I found a way off,but you can't come.

This is something I have to do on my own.

Thank you for everything.

From, shadow.

"goodbye pinkie pie."

Hours later...

"how could he leave without telling me goodbye?" Pinkie pie was sad that shadow didn't tell her. "Well, I guess not every one wants a friend." She looked out to the sky. "Mmm.." she took out some balloons she had in her maine. She suddenly beamed wide.

One week later...

Shadow had once again left rouge and was, this time, on a planet chock full of dead trees. He had recently tried to kidnap Cosmo, but the plan failed. Now he was just running off into the distance after Sonic talked to him.

Shadow stopped though when he heard a familiar voice. "Found you!" Pinkie literally popped out of nowhere and hugged him. shadow found that he was blushing. "Get off me!" He shouted. "Ops! Sorry again! I know you like your personal space!" She giggled.

"Yeah." Shadow muttered. Pinkie's happy smile turned serious, Wich shadow gave his attention to. " Why did you leave me?" Shadow sighed. " I didn't mean to leave you like that, but i... Had to go." " But why?" She calmly asked him. Shadow sighed again. He didn't know why, but he felt it would be best to tell her what happened. So shadow told her about the man trees, Cosmo, Sonic and his friends, Eggman's distress call,everything. Pinkie pie looked at him with fascination and pity.

"Wow. I didn't know that is was that serious. I'm sor-" "don't be. You haven't done anything wrong." Shadow's words made pinkie pie suprised. (Did he just..) she thought, then quickly snapped back to reality.

"Shadow, you're hurt!" Pinkie pointed a large wound on his arm. He looked at it. "It's fine." He said quietly. Pinkie gasped. " How dare you say that! It probably hurts really bad!" She now sat down and started digging through her mane. After a while, she pulled out some party streamers. "This will have to do. "

She took Shadow's hand. Shadow started blushing. "What are you doing?" He asked loudly. "Fixing it." She giggled. When she was done wrapping it up, she stuck the rest of the streamers in her hair. The colors of the crudely made bandage was pink, blue, and yellow."one last thing." She said to herself. During this time, shadow had remained silent, just watching her. He noticed how beautiful she was.

Pinkie leaned down and kissed his wound. Shadow blushed furiously. She too, was blushing. Shadow quickly moved his arm away. "Hey! I didn't say you could do that!" He was trying to control his blush. Pinkie laughed.

" I know, but it's what I do when someone gets hurt." Shadow looked away from her. He suddenly herd a ship. He jumped up to the trees and saw tail's ship take off. He jumped down.

" Pinkie, I have to go again." Pinkie pie frowned. "Why?" Shadow locked eyes with hers. "To save the universe. Stay here." And with that, he speed off. " But shadow wait, I!-" she looked down sadly. "I'm in love with you."

Metarex battle...

The three dragon like creatures lunged at Sonic and shadow. They both still weren't in their super forms. Sonic was about to be thrown into the giant sphere of water when they all herd a voice. Only shadow recognized it. " Get away from them!" Pinkie pie screamed. She speed tward the creature and bucked it. It roared in pain.

"Pinkie pie! I told you to stay behind!" Shadow shouted. " I know shadow, but I'm not letting anyone get in the way of the universe! And you!" There she went again, protecting him. "Shadow, who is your little friend?" One of the dragons said.

" Stay away from her. " He gained a protective stance in front of pinkie. The dragon slammed shadow. He flew away a couple feet. The three dragons shoved her into the water. " PINKIE PIE!" He roared. "I'll be okay." She whispered. Shadow started to tear up. The world took Maria, then Molly. He wasn't about to let pinkie pie go. He jumped into the water sphere. "Shadow!" Sonic cried.

Not your fault by Awolnation starts playing in the background

"pinkie pie! Pinkie pie!, Where are you!"

He found her locked in a cage. Shadow slammed open the cage and grabbed her. They where now underwear, and shadow was gaining enough momentum to shoot him up. He carried pinkie pie in his arms, and jumped. Shadow came bursting out of the water. Pinkie pie landed on a piece of space junk. Shadow landed on another one.

Song ends

Pinkie's hind leg started to disappear. "That is one effect of many that happens when we drain an animal's energy." The three dragons spoke simultaneously. "What are we going to do shadow?" Sonic stood next to him. Shadow closed his eyes. "I think I know what to do."

Then, he started singing.

In the mornings

I was anxious

It was better just to stay in bed (Moves from broken debris to broken debris)

Didn't want to fail myself again

Running through all the options

And the endings

Were rolling out in front of me

But I couldn't choose a thread to begin

And I could not love

'cause I could not love myself

Never good enough, no

That was all I'd tell myself

And I was not well

But I could not help myself ( Lands on debris that pinkie is on)

I was giving up on living

In the morning

you were leaving

Traveling south again

and you said you were not unprepared

And all the dead ends (gets down on one knee)

and disappointments ( Holds his hand out to pinkie)

Were fading from your memory

Ready for that lonely life to end

And you gave me love ( pinkie takes his hand, half of her Boody fading)

when I could not love myself

And you make me turn

from the way I saw myself (Only her neck is left, still holding shadow's hand with her hoof)

And you're patient, love ( Puts the other hand on her cheek)

And you help me help myself

And you save me (chaos emeralds start reacting plus pinkie pie's element)

You save me ( Only her mouth is still visible)

You save me

They both are surrounded by the glowing light of the emeralds. As the beeps (from the song) begin to intensify, and go faster, Pinkie's body starts to rebuild. Her cutie mark glows. Shadow starts turning into his super form.

The song stopped. Pinkie pie was still holding shadow's hand by her hoof. Shadow still had one hand on her cheek.

The battlefield had come to a complete stop because of the two. Now something else began to float around them. It was pink magical energy(love).

"Pinkie pie?" He asked. They looked into each other's eyes. " Yes shadow?" He smiled.

" I love you."

Everyone was taken aback. " Did shadow say he loved somebody?" Sonic whispered, dumbfounded.

" I love you too."

They came closer and closer untill the impossible happened. They kissed. And passionately too.

pink energy fired at the now regular sphere, and seeds exploded out into the distance. As pony and hedgehog departed from one another,Sonic interrupted them.

" I know you both are having a moment but any of us could die right now!"

"I'll teleport it away." Shadow started floating towards the center of the sphere. But pinkie took his hand with her hoof. " Wait." He turned around to his pink companion. " If you're going to risk it..., I want to risk it with you too." Shadow frowned. " But what about your friends?" He asked with concern. Pinkie smirked. "Don't worry about them. Besides, I know I'll live." They both smiled at each other. " Sonic, go to your friends."

So together, they used chaos control. Where they found themselves next was familiar to pinkie. She got up slowly. She looked looked beside her to see shadow laying there. He came too. " You alright?" Shadow asked pinkie. " Yeah."

They both herd a voice. "Pinkie pie!" Turns out, it was pinkie pie's friends. She instantly jumped up and attacked them with a group hug. "I've missed you!" Shadow smiled at the sight. " Even when you injured, you still are the ecstatic pony I know." Twilight looked at him. Pinkie laughed. She helped shadow get up. " It's a long story. " She squeezed his hand tightly. They both smiled.

Hope you enjoyed this story. "Not your fault" by Awolnation and "save me" by gotye Inspired it. Plz review and comment for any mistakes. Write you later!

Song: save me by gotye

Link:

/O4_lBT1OG_Y


End file.
